H O P E 2: The Next Battle
by Vira676
Summary: Sequel to HOPE:Attack on Planet Vegeta. This one starts with Goku and gohan coming home to find things just as they had left them. However everything changes when a spaceship crashes into the wastelands. Goku goes to check it out and finds much more then expected. Hope you like the second installment.
1. Back Home

**I had a request for a sequel and I really loved this fic. So I wanted to do another one. Hope you like it and if you didn't read the first one then go to my page and read the first fic. This one will never make any since if you don't. K Anyway please enjoy. Thank you for reading. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Back Home_

The large space craft landed in front of the Son home. It had been a long time since Gohan and Goku had seen there home. It was a refreshing sight after the battle on planet Vegeta they where all ready for a nice long rest. They all stepped out.

"Ahhh good to be home. Don't you think, Gohan?" Goku patted Gohan on the head.

"Yeah…." Gohan sounded less enthused. He was thinking of his mother. _'Has dad forgotten all about mom? Or is he just avoiding it all together?' _

"Well come on get your stuff. We better get unpacked and head over to Bulma's." Goku started in the house.

"Right I'm coming. Where are you off to Piccolo?" Gohan looked up at the green namk.

"Well I'm going to find some where to mediate. Maybe go see Kami. You know the usual. I'll see you Gohan." Piccolo shot in the air and was gone. Gohan sighed and grabbed his bag.

"Are you really that fond of the green guy?" Lori had come out of the ship.

"Yeah but that's not why I'm kind of sad to be home. The last time I was here mom had just died." Gohan walked on never even looking back at her.

"I get it then. Well I'll be seeing you though." Lori waved.

"You're not staying? I was expecting that you would." Gohan looked at her.

"Well I…I just figured that you and your dad had better things to do then deal with me. After all I'm not anyone's favorite person." Lori looked down.

"Hum…Strange I thought you liked him." Gohan grinned and ran off and went in the house.

"What! Hey get back here!" Lori chased after the thither year old into the small little home.

* * *

><p>Goku had already unpacked since he hadn't really brought much in the first place. He went to the closet to get a towel and fresh clothes. As he opened the door he noticed that Chi Chi's clothes where still hanging in the closet. Goku froze and looked at Chi chi's red kimono the one that she had always said was her favorite. A tear came to Goku's eye. He then thought of the conversation between Krillin and he had right after Chi Chi had passed away.<p>

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Can I ask you a question now?" Krillin leaned in on the edge of the sofa. _

"_Yea of course." Goku held his hand in his head. _

"_Did you ever really fall in love with Chichi? I mean I know that it wasn't your idea to get married to her and I don't know you seem more worried about what you're going to do than heart broke."_

* * *

><p>Goku had been saddened by Chichi's passing. He had always wanted her to be happy. Though that proved impossible at times. He had loved Chichi. Much more than he did his friends. But what had Krillin really meant by heart broke. Was he supposed to be broken?<p>

He hoped to find the dragon balls and wish Chichi back so things could go back to normal. But what if he couldn't wish her back? What was he going to do then? Once again that strange feeling of something he couldn't put his finger on. What was it? It was something he had felt when Chichi had died. That feeling of hopelessness. Was that what Krillin had meant?

Still he had a new Son to get to and had to find out how to take care for him. For Goku had no idea how to even begin to take care of a newborn. He thought maybe Bulma could show him how considering she had been the one to take care of the baby for a month while they had been gone.

Goku got in the bath. _'I miss you Chi.' _

* * *

><p><strong>K so that ends the first one for this one. Hope you liked it. And there's nothing like a great review so Please write one for me =) Thanks for reading=)<strong>


	2. Old News

**Hey peeps this one was good but I so promise that this one is the last with a flashback. I will be getting to the point soon. These to are just like a break in storymode when there not really doing anything. But this one made me laugh. So I hope it makes you laugh too. Enjoy=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Old News _

"Gohan get back here. What do you mean by that statement?" Lori went though the house looking for the sayin boy. _'Where did he go?' _Lori went to the back of the yard and looked around. "Kakorrot what are you doing?"

"Oh hey, I'm taking a bath. Do you want to join?" Goku said innocently. Not really thinking about what he was saying.

"What! No I mean. What do you mean? Where's your kid?" Lori's cheeks went red.

"Heh heh I didn't mean like that. I just know that I love a hot bath and I've really missed this. I can get out if you'd like one alone. I'm done anyway." Goku got out fully naked but grabbed a towel as Lori's month dropped and turned around embarrass. Then she saw Gohan up on the roof trying to contain his laughter.

Lori went into a rage. "Gohan! If I didn't know any better I'd think you planned this!" Lori flew up and grabbed the boy by the ear.

"Oh come on it was funny. I knew dad would come in and take a bath. He told me so." Gohan said still giggling to himself.

"Ha Ha very funny." Lori let him go.

Goku laughed. "Shame on you Gohan." The tall very naked sayin man went back in the house.

"Who baths out doors anyway?" Lori went back to the ground.

"You should try it. Might relax you a bit." Gohan said rubbing his ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lori shot him an annoyed look.

"Nothing." Gohan chuckled. "Well I am before we go see Bulma. So you're staying then?"

"Hum…I guess." Lori walked in the little house.

* * *

><p>"LOOK BUDDY I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! GET THIS THING OUT OF MY YARD!" Bulma stood yelling at a short flame haired man.<p>

"I don't have to move anything woman! It wasn't my fault the ruddy thing crashed! What is this planet before I lose my patience and kill you!" The man had his arms crossed and glaring at Bulma.

"EARTH! THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE AT! WOULD YOU MIND LEAVING AND TAKE YOUR MESS WITH YOU!" Bulma turned and stormed off.

'_That woman is intriguing. She doesn't act scared of anything. I must find out if she has real power inside that tiny frame.' _The man with flame hair followed Bulma inside her home.

"What are you doing in here! Get out! Bulma was holding a baby and making a bottle.

"Is he yours?"

"What! Oh him. No I'm watching him for a friend. Who should be back by now? That's none of your business anyway. Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm the prince of all sayins" The man said with pride and crossed his arms.

"No dumb dumb your name. Like me I'm Bulma."

"Humph fine then. I'm Vegeta."

"Well Vegeta. GET OUT!" Bulma poked the bottle into Goten's mouth as he walled.

There was a knock on the door. "Bulma where back." The sound of Goku's voice came echoing though the large house.

"Thank Kami." Bulma ran passed Vegeta and into the common room. "Goku get this weirdo out of my house. Please!"

"Hum…Weirdo?" Goku looked around. Lori and Gohan came in to door behind him.

Vegeta entered to room. His and Lori's eyes met. "What are you doing here!" They both exclaimed at once.

"Me! No you!" Lori crossed her arms and blew out some air. "Look lets talk one at a time-"

"Good me first. Why are you here?" Vegeta interrupted.

"I had to fly Kakorrot back. Why are you here?"

"I crashed. It's a real bang up job you scouts do on those escape pods." Vegeta scowled.

"Yeah to bad it didn't kill you." Lori returned the look.

"I take it you to have met." Bulma said handing Goku his baby.

"Yes I'd say that." Vegeta looked at Goku. "So Kakorrot we still have a score to settle. This time no sneaking up from behind." Vegeta turned to Goku.

"Don't leave your backside open and I won't have too." Goku glared at him. Handing Goten to Gohan who took him in the other room.

"Fine you two can go fight. But take it out side and far away from my house got it?" Bulma pointed to the door.

"Not a problem Bulma. Let's go Vegeta." Goku started to walk out.

"What you're just going to do what she says. Boy aren't you just a little lap dog." Vegeta followed.

"Heh I'd rather just do as she says. She's a lot scarier than you." Goku took off and the former prince followed.

* * *

><p>Lori sat down. In a chair. <em>'Vegeta here? Just as I was getting over him. He's the last person in the universe I wanted to see.' <em>Lori thought of the last time the two ex-lovers had spoken to each other.

**~Flashback**~

"_So that's it then. What you said back there. What was that? Now you're just going to abandon me. I don't understand you. I do love you Vegeta. I do. But you hurt me so bad. How can you do that to someone you say you love. Why? As for Kakorrot I don't know how I feel for him. Weather or not I want to be with him or not really depends on you." Lori said her hands clenched. _

"_Love you…love…yes I love you in my way. But my idea of love is not the same as yours. Love to me is owning…possessing someone and this Kakorrot will be sorry for making you think you can be anything else. If he had not stopped me. You would not be standing here now. You would submit to my will. Now you're ruined. For that I'm truly sadden you where supposed to be mine and you should have been forever. Go to him then or come with me. It's your choice." Vegeta took off in the direction of the castle. _

'_So what do I do? Do I go find him or do I leave and save my life. The life I was so afraid of loosening…' Lori sank to the ground. 'Kakorrot…that kiss…that one kiss….' She looked up the ground still trembling. 'Vegeta…I still feel for you…..my first love….my only…' Lori blew out a bit of air. _

Things had changed since then. _'Boy have they. Though I'm still not sure how I feel about Kakorrot I do how ever know how I feel about Vegeta now. I decided that day.' _

_Lori stood up from the ground. "Damn you Vegeta! How could you?" Lori felt tears falling. 'Why would he make me think he cared just to leave me? What new game is he playing? I bet he thinks I'll follow him. So he can own me as he see's fit. I don't think so. Good-Bye Vegta.' Lori stood up. _

"Humph…" Lori sighed. '_I made the right choice. I just hadn't counted on seeing him again. I guess I'm still a bit bitter about the whole thing. Males…they confuse me.' _

"What's up Lori? You look like your thinking about something." Gohan looked at her curiously.

"It's nothing." Lori looked at the baby. "Can I see him?"

"Sure." Gohan handed her his brother.

"He looks a lot like your dad." Lori look at the little baby boy. She had always liked babies. She worked for awhile in the nursery in the city before she had become a scout. "Your friend has took good care of him."

"Well of course I have and it hasn't been easy ether." Bulma sat down. "He's the fusses baby I've ever dealt with. Course I've never dealt with one before but still it's not fun."

"Hum…I have he's not that bad." Lori looked down at Goten.

"If you say so I'm just glad that he's asleep how did you do that so fast it takes me forever."

"I didn't Gohan had him asleep before he handed him to me." Lori looked at Gohan.

"I just fed him is all." Gohan scratched his head.

" Well maybe because you're his brother. By the way Gohan, why do you look so different? I just about didn't recognize you when you walked in. How did your hair get so long?" Bulma said with her eyebrow raised

"Oh me, dad and grand-dad all went into this place on planet Vegeta that lets you train years in one day. If we hadn't we wouldn't have been able to bet Frieza." Gohan explained.

"Right so why don't you fill me in on what happened. I'm dying to know. Oh I forgot did you two want something to drink?" Bulma said enthused to find out about what went down on with the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is chapter two down. Now for three. Humm...Oh well I'll figure it out.<strong>

**Review Maybe? Just a little one=0 Jk**

**But seriously review there like my crack=) Thanks for reading=D**


	3. Heart Broke

**Oh I like this one and it shows more to do with Goku and my O C but this is an interesting chapter. Hope you enjoy =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

_Heart Broke_

" So Kakorrot lets start." Vegeta charged Goku and the two began the battle.

With the speed they where going there was no telling who was doing what. It was all just a big blur but Goku got a good punch in and sent Vegeta fling back into a rock.

" Is that the best you got. This seems like such a waste of time." Goku smiled.

"Why you insolent peasant!" Vegeta got back you and sent a purple blast.

Goku blocked it. " Look I don't get why your so mad at me. Would you mine explaining it to me?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you! You picked this fight when you interfered with me and Loricendia!" The short sayin charged once again.

'Oh I get it now. Your mad because I saved her from you. But it was your fault after all you where the one trying to do harm. So be mad at yourself!" Goku blasted Vegeta again into a rock as hard as he could.

"This can't be happening." Vegeta sat up the blast had hurt him more than he would admit.

"Stay down. I have no use in continuing this. If you keep it up you'll wind up dead. Your no match for me, prince" Goku turned his back.

"So that's it going to tuck tall and run then fine go on. I'll find you one day." Vegeta said under his breathe it seemed that he was losing consciousness.

"Hum?" Goku turned back the prince lay there knocked out and bleeding. "Great I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. Oh well better that him back to Bulma's." Goku picked up Vegeta and flew off heading back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>"Wow that's all so amazing. So Goku's dad is now a king? So wouldn't that make him a prince?' Bulma asked very excited.<p>

"You know I don't know? But I don't think dad wants to be in line to be king." Gohan said.

Lori came out the hall. "Well he's down for now. That is a very nice room you made for him Bulma." Lori sat back down.

"Oh thanks it was nothing." Bulma smiled and got up taking a tray of tea with her.

"Bulma!" Goku busted through the door.

"Eep!" There was a crash as the tray and the tea cups fell and broke to pieces. "Goku why are you yelling! You scared me to death!"

"To death then why are you moving?" Goku asked looking at her with curious expression.

"Argh…never mind that what do you want!" Bulma threw the broken dishes in the trash forcefully.

"Oh its Vegeta his wounded pretty bad. I didn't mean to really. Just kind of happened." Goku looked up.

"Well put him in the lab I'll look at him later." Bulma pointed to the lab down the hall.

" Okay." Goku smiled and headed off.

"Was that Kakorrot?" Lori came in the kitchen.

"Who? Oh you mean Goku yeah he went to put Vegeta in the lab." Bulma was washing her hand.

" Ok he's in there I laid him on a table." Goku looked at Lori who was still standing in the kitchen door.

" Is he hurt bad?' The sayin girl looked at Goku.

"Yeah I didn't mean to." Goku put his hand through his spiky hair.

"Don't feel bad. I'm glad you hurt him." Lori walked out of the room.

"Gezz what's with her?" Bulma put on a lab coat.

"I'm not sure." Goku followed her out.

* * *

><p>Lori stood on the balcony. The sun was setting and the wind was blowing every where. It was a nice evening though. <em>'Vegeta….I have only small feelings left for you. But there going away. I really don't care as much as I used to. Yet I still have lingering emotions for you. I guess a love like that just doesn't go away over night. I wish it did.' <em>

"Are you alright?" Goku had come out on the balcony.

"Yes why would you think I wouldn't be?" Lori said sounding somewhat suspicious that he knew her feeling like it was written on her face.

"You just seemed upset. You still have feeling for him? Don't you?" Goku sounded more serious than his normal happy self.

" I don't know. I guess. But we're over. I'm never going back there." Lori turned around to look out.

"I guess I get that. I still love Chi chi and miss her." Goku stood beside her.

"Yeah but she's dead not in the next room. She didn't break your heart on purpose." Lori leaned down on the ledge.

Goku thought. _' The it is again. Broke heart.'_ He looked at Lori. "Lori? What's it mean to have a broken heart?"

Lori looked at him and raised her eyebrow. " Are you serious?" With the looked Goku gave her she knew he was. " Its well…when your with someone that your truly in love with leave you or do something that betrays you. It's the hurt you feel after that happens. That's a broken heart." Lori explained it as best she could.

' _I do hurt so does that mean I'm heart broken?'_ Goku looked at Lori. _' She's so beautiful. Whoa wait a minute. Is that wrong? I mean I do miss Chi and I loved her a lot is it wrong of me to think of Lori this way?' _

" Goku?" Lori turned to him.

"Hey you called me Goku." He smiled for some odd reason that mad him happy.

"I…" Lori looked in the tall sayin mans big black orbs.

Goku leaned down….._BOOM! _

A crash of some kind and then some smoke started coming up from an outer field. " What was that Lori looked away.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Goku looked at Lori then took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay a plot line haha…Okay it took me a minute to come to a conclusion as to what this one is going to be about and what is going to happen. But I think I've got it. Heh heh I'm so glad=D<strong>

**K now for the same old thing Reviews anyone? Pretty Please with sugar and a cherry plus a cupcake **

**Well maybe not a cup cake but you get the idea =D Thanks for reading…**


	4. Crash Site

**I worked on this on twice today I think my roll is going away but I hope not cause then I'll have to break and I really don't wanna =( any how hope you like this one=) K there are some sentences that are tiny I didnt do this. I was having some errors in trying to up load this not sure why but it doesnt matter cause i got the chapter up any way. Heh heh =D **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

_Crash Site_

"Gohan you can come out now." Lori turned and looked at to window.

Gohan stepped out from behind to curtains. "Sorry…"

"What where you doing?" Lori put her hands on her hips.

"Just…well I wanted to know what you two where talking about." Gohan looked up hoping that she bought it.

"Hum….if you say so. I just wonder what happened over there. I think I'll go and find out. You stay here and look after your brother." Lori took off behind Goku.

'_What is she the boss now? I think they where about to kiss_.'Gohan shuddered _'I guess dad is really over mom. Even though it has only been a month. He's really had a few years_ without _her_. _So I guess I can't be that_ _mad at him.'_

Gohan picked up Goten. "Hey little guy. Let's go home." The thirteen year old picked up his brother and told Bulma thanks.

"So what Goku's just going to leave you to care for your brother while he runs off? He's so irresponsible." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Take care Gohan. Hope your dad comes back soon."

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Lori looked down at the strange space ship that had landed.<p>

"I don't know? It doesn't look like any ship I have seen before." Goku looked at the ship from a far.

"Did you see anyone come out of it?"

"No I didn't. It looks kind of beat up though maybe I should see if they are alright." Goku went down to the ship.

"Be careful they might not be friendly." Lori landed on the rocks.

"Okay you watch my back." Goku winked at her.

'That's not all I'm watching.'

Lori blushed. _'Whoa what are you thinking? Get a grip this is so_ _not the time. Although….no I have to be_ _serious here there may be real danger in that ship.' _The sagin girl refocused her eyes and watch for danger****.****

Goku approached what looked like where the door should have been but it was gone. "Hey I'm going in. Who ever this is may need help."

"Right…" Lori flew down. "I'll come with you."

Goku nodded and went in the gap in the ship. It was dark and cold. The two sayin's couldn't see anything but a flickering light coming from what looked like a control room. The two headed for the light. Goku got to the door which was open. Lori was right behind him. So close in fact that he could feel the heat coming from her. "Lori you're not scared, are you?" Goku looked at her.

"Me? Why would you think that?" Lori whispered.

"Oh no reason." Goku smiled. He peered in the room. It was the control room. There was a chair that was made into the floor and in front was a screen with many buttons and switches. However, there was no driver. "So where did they go."

"I don't know but we should get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." Lori said looking back at where they came in.

Goku glanced back. "Go back if you want. I'm going to check this place out more." He went in the room and walked over to the keyboard. "Can you make sense of any of this? I'm not one for computers."

"Hum…It looks like a distress call was made not even ten minutes ago. There's not log. Strange there should be." Lori sat down and began to type. " Not even a planet log. I can find a thing on this. It like the memory was wiped all but the distress call."

"Hum…that doesn't tell us much." Goku turned around quickly.

"What is it?' Lori jumped up and grabbed his bare arm.

"I thought I heard something move back there." Goku looked down at Lori. "Look you go back to Bulma's. Get her and see if she can find out anything from this."

"Right…" Lori said but didn't let go or move.

"Go on."

"You first."

"Heh heh are you really that afraid or are you just trying to get close to me?" Goku put a hand on head.

"What!" Lori let go of Goku's arm.

Goku heard the brushing sound again and looked at the door frame. "Come out! There's no use in hiding."

No answer. "Oh I'm so done I'm going to get Bulma." Lori started to walk out but Goku grabbed her hand.

"No I change my mind. Stay here."

"Why? Let go." Lori snatched her hand away as red filled her face.

"There's a big power somewhere I think its playing with us. Its better if you stay next to me." Goku pulled her back behind him.

"Right…" The sayin girl raised her eyebrow. _'Or maybe you are just playing with me.' _Lori looked back at the controls. _'I wonder….' _Lori went around the chair and checked under the control panel. She flipped down a small box that had several buttons on it. She pushed three red and two green.

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought of something. I remembered that ships sometimes have override system under the control panel I might be able to turn the lights back on if….I can just…get the..code right." Lori said while pressing buttons.

Beep…Beep beep…boooo….

The lights came on. "There I don't know how long that will last."

"Then we better start looking." Goku went out in search of the new power level he was feeling.

The two saiyan's went down the hall there where no doors but one at the end. They got to it and went in.

"Well it took you long enough."

"Who are you?" Goku said staring at a boy with lavender hair and strange looking clothes.

I know what your thinking and yes it is who you think but no I'm not doing the androids. I really really hated cell. So I wont be going there. Lol sorry to anyone that did like that saga though.

* * *

><p><strong>K now I will try to update soon. So please as always review thanks =)<strong>

**Thanks for reading =)**


	5. Stranger Trunks

**I'm not giving much of an intro for this one. Just enjoy=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Stranger Trunks_

"Who are you?" Goku looked suspiciously at the strangers back.

"Calm down Goku. I'm here to help you." The young man put on a denim jacket that held the Capsule Corp. logo on it.

"Do you work for Bulma's dad?" Goku said, back in his normal voice.

"Heh, no let's just say I know them pretty well."

"Sorry bout your ship it looks kind of bet up." Goku scratched his head.

"Yea I don't know how I'm going to get back now."

"Back where?" Lori looked at him in distrust.

"Whoa is that you, Lori? You look so young!" The young man covered his mouth. It seemed he had let a secret go.

"What's that supposed to mean buddy! Who are you and why is it that you know us when I know for certain that I've never seen you before!" Lori was infuriated. _'How dare him!'_

"Sorry…I just don't know exactly what to say. I guess I'll start with the big shock. I'm from the future and this is my time traveling space ship. However, it had a bit of a rough landing coming from planet Vegeta. Anyway, I'm Trunks." He held out his hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Goku took his hand and shook it.

"Wait a minute. You're from the future?" Lori stepped up as if she was going to investigate.

"Yeah that's how I know you two and the reason I'm wearing to Capsule Corp. logo. See, I'm Bulma's son. But if I'm right in this time I'm not even close to being born yet. Which gives me plenty of time to tell you why I've come and what you all have to do now." Trunks looked at Goku.

"Right. So where just supposed to believe you on what blind faith." Lori crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"I wouldn't expect you to believe me Lori. You said you wouldn't." Trunks smiled, as Lori's face turned angry.

"You presumptuous little-"

"Lori there's no reason to not believe him. Come on, lets get out of here. We'll go back to Bulma's and get Gohan and Goten. Then we'll talk about all this. Alright? Just calm down." Goku patted Lori on the back.

"Are you patronizing me, Kakorrot?" Lori glared at Goku.

"No not at all. I just don't see why we shouldn't trust him. Come on, it could be fun." Goku smiled.

"If you say so. I guess I'll go along with it, for now." Lori tossed her hair back and turned to walk out. "Let's just get going. I've had enough of this time ship thing."

"Gee she never changes." Trunks said looking at Goku.

"Never…hmm to bad." Goku followed Lori out. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"HOLD STILL!"<p>

"GET AWAY FROM ME WOMAN! I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A WEAK HUMAN!" Vegeta had woke up to Bulma trying to clean up his wounds.

"DON'T BE SUCH A BABY!" Bulma put the cloth that was soaked in peroxide on his open injury.

"AAAHHH….I'LL KILL YOU!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Bulma wiped the cloth away. "DO YOU WANT TO BLEED TO DEATH OR GET AN INFECTION!"

" YOUR INSUFFERABLE!"

"Right back at you." Bulma put a bandage on his wound that was essentially a hole. "Goku did a good job in breaking you. So just hold still." Bulma glared at him.

"Argh…he didn't do anything! He just caught me off guard! If he hadn't, then he'd be the one injured."

"Humph….the way I heard it Goku was the one that took out Frieza'a and Gohan was the one to take a planet destroying blast. As for you, rumor is you where tuck tailing and running away." Bulma snickered.

"You'll take that back woman! If I had known that Frieza was so weak then I would have defeated him myself. But since that low life took care of him then there really was no need for me to bother. It would have been just a waste of my time!"

"Right…" Bulma raised an eye brow.

Vegeta looked at her. _'She is incredible. How does she manage to get me so wound up? She's so infuriating. Yet, she is so interesting.'_

Bulma finished the bandaging. "There now, it should all heal up soon. You just get some rest now. You have some broken bones and some really deep wounds. So, I wouldn't be moving around a lot." Bulma got up and went out. She sighed. '_Glad that's over. He's such a nuisance' _

* * *

><p>Gohan went in the house. It was warm now. Goku had lit a fire earlier. Just a small one so the house would be warm when they got back. Gohan took his sleeping baby brother over to the sofa and laid him down on a soft cushion. The little baby saiyan still had his tall. <em>'I'm amazed Bulma hasn't cut it off yet.' <em>Gohan snickered. The boy got up and lit a fire. _'He's going to need a bed.' _Gohan looked back at his brother. He put some pillows on the floor beside the couch and wrapped some blankets around the baby. Then he went outside to get some wood to make a crib.

* * *

><p>"Bulma, we're back and have a new friend." Goku looked at Trunks.<p>

"Hey, don't tell her that I'm her kid just yet. It might mess things up with me being born, alright?" Trunks tone was more serious than any other time he had spoken.

"That's fine. I wasn't going to tell her anyway. By the way who's your dad?" Goku asked, as the three of them went into the common room and sat down.

"That man is the rudest person I have ever had the distaste in wasting my time with." Bulma came in the room. "So, who's the new guy? Quiet cute, too." Bulma winked as she sat down. Trunks blushed and looked away.

"Well Bulma, this is Trunks. He's from the future but we can't be staying long just came to get Gohan and Goten and head home. Oh and ask you to look at his time machine." Goku said, as though that was just an everyday request.

"Gohan, already went home with Goten and you want me to look at what? How I'm I supposed to know how a time machine works!" Bulma stated getting to her feet.

"Well, you built it. In the future, I mean." Trunks looked up at her. "That's why I have the Capsule Corp. logo on, I kind of work for you." Trunks was trying to not give too much away, but be truthful at the same time.

"Wow, I made a time machine? Of course I am the only one that could do that." Bulma bragged on future self.

"Not much on modesty, is she." Lori said, only half way listening to the group's discussion.

"We'll get going then. I wonder why Gohan took off like that?" Goku stood up.

"He said, that he would wait for you but really wanted to go home. So, I was just to let you know he went on a head. I found it strange that he didn't want to go investigate with you when Trunks ship crashed." Bulma had her hand on her chin. "I asked him, and he said, there was no big power level there and that you could handle it on your own."

Trunks stood up fast. "No big power level! I…." Trunks notice that everyone was looking at him. "I just figured I'd at least peck his interest. I guess, he has always been way stronger than me. Humph."

* * *

><p>"There that should do nicely." Gohan blew off some of the remaining particles of wood and looked at his creation. It was a nice crib. He had even taken the time to put a little bit of a design in it. "That should do for now. I'll try to paint it later." Gohan went back into small house to check on Goten. '<em>Still a sleep.'<em> Gohan took the blankets from around his brother and placed them in the crib and picked up Goten. "There that's better." Gohan picked up the crib and went to put it in his room.

"Gohan we're back!" Goku entered and slammed the door.

Gohan came in the living room. "Shhh….He's a sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>K I decided to stop it here because I thought it was way long enough. I didn't have any trouble with this chapter which I'm so happy that I didn't. No writers block for now heh heh. =)<strong>

**Don't review…I mean it don't do it. Hahaha… okay I'm just tired of saying the same old thing. You know I want reviews. =D**

**Thanks for reading=)**


	6. New Problems

**Ah new chapter and I have to say my block os gone this one didn't want to end so happy =D Hope everyone enjoys =D**

**Chapter 6**

_New Problems_

The group went into the kitchen and sat around the table. They had filled Gohan in on what was going on and who Trunks was. "Alright now then lets here it why have you come back. This same old dance is getting old." Lori had her chair kicked back waiting for Trunks to finish, yet again, the story of when and where he was from.

"Right… In three years planet Vegeta will get blown up by an alien named Saurian. She comes out of no where and no one expected it." Trucks sighed.

"Well that's easy then we'll just get everyone off the planet simple. There now you can be leaving. Thanks for dropping in." Lori got up.

"It's not that simple. After Saurian destroyed planet Vegeta. She came here since earth is in alliance with them. She didn't destroy Earth but she did make it a living hell. She's using people as slaves and she killed so many that there's hardly anyone that will stand up to her anymore. Now, we just lost Gohan. He was going to come back with me after mom finished the time ship." Trunks looked down as though it still hurt to think about.

"I died! No way! I mean I should have gotten a lot stronger in the next what twenty years?" Gohan stood up then sat back down.

"You where the last hope, but they captured you. They use dirty tricks to manipulate people. That's how they killed Goku and the rest of the Z team. That's why I had to come back and try to fix this from happening. I have to tell you're all going to have to get used to the fact that you're going to lose people and there's no stopping that." Trunks said looking at Goku.

"Hey, what I do? What do you mean get used to losing people?" Goku's expression changed.

"Lets just say you where captured because of someone you where not willing to lose. If you hadn't let her solders take you the world probably wouldn't be in the shape it's in now."

"I can't say that I did the wrong thing then. I did what was necessary. What a bout the dragon balls? Why didn't anyone try and use them?" Goku said scratching his head.

"They have a set. I don't know where they got them but-"

"They what!" Gohan stood up.

"I know, but there's different from the ones on Earth, or the ones on Namek. These are used to deflect any wish made about there owner. That's all we know about them. Mom was the one to find out that when she tried to bring Goku back. Shenron told her that because Goku was killed by the owner of the protected dragon balls he could never return. Shortly after that Piccolo was killed. I was just a baby when all that happened and my mom, Lori, and Gohan went into hiding. That was how we survived."

"What I went into hiding? No way, I'd stand and fight!" Gohan said in an angry tone.

"You had to help protect us you made a promise to Goku that you would. So you where more going with us so we wouldn't get hurt. Plus your brothers needed you since they were so young."

"Brother's? I only have one brother?" Gohan looked up confused.

"Brothers, did I say brothers no I meant…hmm just Goten. Heh…" Trunks blushed.

"So, who dose dad have another kid with?" Gohan glared over at his father.

"Don't look at me I'm not from the future." Goku shrugged.

"Right…I think future boy just gave too much away ." Lori said in a mono tone.

"I no….look just forget it. Cause if you don't stop this it isn't going to matter. They both get killed before they ever have a chance." Trunks looked down.

"Wait first you tell me I have another brother and I let him plus Goten die? Where was I?" Gohan was getting really tired of the fact that everyone died.

"Look, it doesn't matter. You had done your best and-"

"NO, WHAT YOUR TELLING ME IS I CAN'T SAVE ANYONE!" Gohan ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Gohan!" Goku went after him.

Trunks sighed and looked at Lori. "So you're quite."

"Yeah, I don't believe in a set future. That's not going to happen now. I mean you're here so that means things are already different. However, I don't like the idea of planet Vegeta being blown up. It was too hard to save last time someone wanted to blow it up. Someone's going to have to tell King Bardock the news and it may as well be me. I've lingered long enough anyway." Lori got up.

"You know why you went into hiding don't you?" Trunks looked up at her.

"I get the jest of it, but as I said, nothing is set in stone. There is no set future. So, I'm not going to think on it to much. I do have one question though." Lori looked down at him.

"What?"

"If Vegeta was blown up. Then why did you say you where coming from there when you crashed?"

"It has to do with the mechanics of the time ship. It has to jet out just so far in space and land. Since it was the only one mom new the coordinate to, she just sent me there. Then I was supposed to push a red button to send me to Earth." Trunks said looking off.

"Hmm…I suppose that make's since. Fine I'll buy your story for now. I'm off home then. Tell Goku and Gohan I said bye." Lori waved and walked out the backdoor.

* * *

><p>Gohan was sitting a large flat rock that was just a little in the forest. Goku came up behind him. "Oh, it's you." The boy turned and saw his father.<p>

"Are you mad at me, Gohan?" Goku squatted down beside him.

"No, I just don't get it dad. Have you forgotten about mom?" Gohan looked at Goku.

"Of course I haven't. I even was going to go and find the dragon balls and wish her back. As soon as I could. I could never forget you mother." Goku put a hand on his son's back.

"No dad, you know as well as I do that wouldn't work. She died a natural death. Even though it was pre-mature she didn't get killed by something or someone. She died of something people do everyday. Besides, it wouldn't help anything to bring her back now. Not with Lori around." Gohan looked down.

"What do you mean? Lori has nothing to do with this." Goku said kind of puzzled.

"Oh please, dad. I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Don't you get it?" Gohan looked at his father.

"Oh, I see, but that doesn't mean I don't want your mom back."

"I know, I just need some time to get over being back here. This place reminds me of her so much. It makes me sad thinking about her. I know it's been along time, but here in this time it's only been a month."

"Yeah I know. I'll never stop thinking of your mom though, I love her a lot." Goku said consoling his son.

"I get that dad. It's just going to take me longer is all." Gohan looked down. "Dad, I want to go back to planet Vegeta."

"Why?" Goku stood up.

"I want to go back to the waterfall. I want to see if they will let me continue my training. I know I wasn't supposed to go back, but I think they may let me. I want to get as strong as I can. That way I know that I have done all I could." Gohan got up.

"I don't know, Gohan. I don't like that much. If they do let you back in then you'll be grown the next time I see you." Goku put his hand on his head.

"I know but it will only be a day here. I want to do it. Then when I get here for the next three years I want to train harder then ever." Gohan looked to serious for Goku's liking.

"Look son I know you want to help but rushing through your childhood is no way to do it." Goku said trying to sound stern.

"No dad my childhood has been over for a while. I'm not a kid anymore. If you haven't notice I already grew quite a bit. I want to complete it." Gohan had his mind made up and nothing Goku could say could stop him.

"Ah…alright if it's what you want to do then I can't make you stay here. I wish you wouldn't go." Goku looked sad.

" Don't worry dad this is for the best. I can't let anyone else die. Not if there's a way I can stop it." Gohan headed back to the small house.

Goku sat down on the rock. '_Gohan you're really not a kid anymore.' _The tall spiky haired saiyan sighed.

* * *

><p>Lori came outside and walked over to her spaceship. She opened the door and stepped in.<p>

"LORI!" Gohan came running up.

"Gohan?" Lori looked back puzzled.

"I'm going with you…" The boy said stopping at the open door.

"Are you wanting to pack anything?"

"No, I won't need anything. You going to tell my grandpa?"

"Yes, I figured King Bardock needs to be informed and I'm no longer needed here." Lori walked on the ship. "Come on if you're coming. I leave in ten minutes."

"Alright. I'm going to say bye to Goten then I'll be back." Gohan ran inside.

* * *

><p>Trunks went in Gohan and Goten's room. Goten had started crying. "Shh…Hey. Wow…I can't believe how small you are. Never thought I'd be doing this. Trunks went into the kitchen to make a bottle. When Gohan came in the door.<p>

"Oh…Did he wake up?" The thirteen year old came over to Trunks and the baby that was now chewing on his fist.

"Bye little bro see you soon." Gohan kissed Goten on the head. Then handed him back to Trunks.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked as Gohan showed him where the formula was and how to make it.

"I'm going back to Vegeta. I'm going to try and use the waterfall again." Gohan shook the bottle.

"Wow really? I've only ever heard you talk about it. Do you think I could go?" Trunks said sounding hopeful.

"Well, I guess, but you need to tell the rest of the Z team and get them ready. Especially Piccolo he'll defiantly want to know what's going on. Bulma is working on an space ship and the saiyan's are going to start sending ships to get people to help re-build over there I'm sure they'll let you come with them."

" Yeah your right. I almost forgot about Piccolo. I do need to go and tell the others. Alright then I'll see you over there then. Bye." Trunks stood feeding Goten.

"Bye see you soon." Gohan ran out as he heard the engines of Lori's space ship start.

* * *

><p><strong>More soon to come this fic is coming along nicely very happy with it =D <strong>

**Come now you have to...You're going to make me say it aren't you...fine...Review Please =)**

**Thanks for reading...=D**


	7. Awkward

**This is one of those chapters that nothing really happens. I kinda liked it but think the next one will be better. which I will be posting today as well so anyway hope you enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 7**

_Awkward _

Goku sat on the rock. He looked at the sky. _'Gohan really has grown up. I guess those four and a half years really changed him. I just wish he wasn't in such a hurry to get grown.' _He got off the rock and headed back to his little home. Just as he had almost reached the front yard Lori's ship took off into the air. '_There he goes. Hope he figure's out what he wants.' Goku entered the house. _

"So, there you are." Trunks handed Goku the small baby that was in his arms. "I think he needs to be changed."

"Wow, really? I don't think I have ever done that. Do you know how to change him?" Goku held Goten and smelled him. "Oh, man! That's horrible!" Goku held his noise.

"I can't help you there I've never done that before ether and with the way that smells I wouldn't want to." Trunks grinned at Goku who was inspecting Goten as though he was a foreign object.

"Hey lets take him back to my mom's. I need her to start looking at my time ship anyway. Then I'm off to fine Piccolo." Trunks waited for Goku's response.

"What…oh yea… you go ahead I have to figure this out sometime or another. Go ahead I'll be fine." Goku pecked in the dipper.

"Hmm, you sure about that? I mean you could just go and ask her to show you how?" Trunks looked a little worried.

"How hard could it be? I mean he's so little." Goku held him in the crook of his arm. "Go, we'll be fine. I know we will. Tell Bulma I said hey. Oh who was your father? You never did say. It's not Yamacha is it?"

"No, not him but hmm….well you can't tell alright, but it's Vegeta."

"Vegeta! No way! Wow that's a big surprise!" Goku had a very shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, I know but it doesn't happen for two years. I was only a year old when all this started. Then Vegeta died. You can't say anything though if you do then I may never be born!"

"I won't, now get going. I'm going to enjoy taking care of this little guy today. As for training I'm going to worry about all that later." Goku turned to go in the hall.

"Hmm…that doesn't really sound like you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just taking a day off to relax a little bit and spend some time with Goten. I'll start training tomorrow at Kami's."

"So, are you going to get my mom to watch him while you train?"

"No, I thought Mister Popo could watch him while I train." Goku went to the door. "I'll be seeing you, Trunks. Thanks for coming and telling us."

"Right…ok I'll be going then. Take care." Trunks walked outside and flew to off to go see Bulma.

* * *

><p>Lori's ship glided through space. "Alright, we'll be there in about two days. Until then you're more than welcomed to use the gravity room. If you want to get an early start to training." Lori spun around to face Gohan who was concentrating very hard out the window.<p>

"No, I'm going to rest for now. I'll have plenty of training when I get there." Gohan half way glanced in Lori's direction but kept looking on out the small piece of glass to the big black nothingness of space.

"So….hmm…okay, look, I know I'm not your favorite person, but you could at least look at me when you talk. Space isn't that interesting." Lori crossed her arms.

"I'm trying to think, Lori. So, if you don't mind, leave me alone for the next two days. Your right, you're not my favorite person. I need time to myself." Gohan got up and walked out of the control room.

Lori sighed and looked down. '_This is all about his mother. Its best I leave and never go back. Kakarrot and I can't happen. So, I have to stay away.' _Lori looked out the window that the teenager had been peering out with such a determined gaze.

There it was in the distance the planet earth. Now, it looked so tiny. Lori looked down and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Gohan laid down face first into a sleeping mat that came out from the wall. He sighed. '<em>Why did she have to die?' <em>Gohan flipped over. _'I could have saved her if I hadn't gone with dad. I should've just stayed home. I should've been there.' _Gohan kicked himself mentally. '_I could have called 911 before she started having, Goten. Then she wouldn't have lost too much blood.' _Gohan closed his eyes as a tear fell along his cheek. '_It's my fault. Why wasn't I there? I should have been there. Mom….I'm….sorry…' _

* * *

><p>"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Bulma roared from the bathroom. She pummeled everything she could find at the short saiyan that was still staining in the doorway in shock. A bar of soap hit him in the face. It seemed to bring him back down to earth.<p>

"Uh…I'm going!" Vegeta turned and stomped off. '_Ridicules woman, like acting like I did that on purpose. I hadn't known she was in there. Though, I didn't dislike to sight.' _Vegeta smirked to himself. He rounded a corner and slammed into a young man with lavender hair. They both fell to the floor.

"Ouch…" Trunks rubbed his head as he sat back up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going boy!" Vegeta jumped back up.

"Sorry…I didn't see you." Trunks got to his feet. "So you're…Vegeta then."

"Yes and you are?" The former prince crossed his arms and glared.

"I'm…Trunks. I need to see m-Bulma." He quickly corrected himself.

"I see you need that woman…She's in that room." Vegeta nodded back at the restroom. "Though, I'd advise you knock. She hit me with soap when I went in and saw her." The short man pushed passed Trunks in a huff.

"Right…" Trunks blushed. He went on down the hall and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Bulma flung the door open and started hitting Trunks with a towel.

"Hey, it's me!" The young man put his arms up to defend himself.

"Oh sorry…" The blue haired woman look and saw Trunks. "I thought you where that, no good, Vegeta. WHO SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BED!" Bulma yelled down the hall. "Idiot, I told him to rest. Oh well maybe he'll kill himself. Ah that'd be nice. So what did you need?" Bulma glanced at Trunks who was trying to not look at her since she was only wearing a towel.

"I just want to know if you could come and take a look at my time machine some time soon I really need you to fix it." Trunks looked at the floor.

"Oh right….Hey what's wrong? Your acting weird?" Bulma looked at him as she put on here cherry red lipstick.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll go and let you get dressed." Trunks started off.

"So that's why you're acting strange. It's alright I don't mind if you look." Bulma winked at him.

"What? I mean no I don't want to look. I'll be in the common room." Trunks turned to leave. However, Bulma caught him by the collar.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean! You think I'm ugly or something! You don't you!" Bulma had fury in her eyes.

"No it's not like that at all. I just…I don't like you in that way. Can't you get that?" Trunks turned bright red.

"Oh I get it. Well if you think I'm to ugly to look at then you can fix your on time thing! I have much better things I can be doing!" Bulma let his collar go.

"No I just…look your not ugly…I just can't see you in that way. Were to good of friend's in the future. I just don't think of you in that way is all." Trunks was trying to smooth it over without spilling.

"Humph…I don't care what you say. Besides, I'm old in that time anyway. That reminds me how do I look when I get that old? "

"The same as you do now really. Just with more wrinkles. Not a lot though." Trunks realized he had put his foot in him mouth.

"Nice so I still look good even when I get old…ah even though you don't think so." Bulma glared at Trunks.

"Ah…I'll be waiting on you." Trunks walked away quickly.

* * *

><p>"So, where is this thing?" Bulma came in the common room drying her hair with a towel.<p>

Trunks stood up when she entered. " I can take you to it."

"At ease boy. You don't have to be so jumpy." Bulma grabbed her coat.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just used to being on edge."

"Hum…Well you should fill me in on what happens in the future that made me think of building a time machine just to fix it. I've had the idea before but I had to have been desperate to go through with it. That's something that has always intrigued me but I would never do it unless something extremely horrible happened." Bulma brushed her long blue hair and pulled it back in a pony tail.

" Yes you told me that there was no reason to continue with what all happened. There was nothing left when You finally completed it." Trunks looked down.

"Wow…well lets get going and you can tell me on the way, alright." Bulma grabbed her pack of capsules.

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up. Tears still stained his face. He went over to the sink and washed them off. He grabbed a towel and dried his face. Then he looked in the mirror. '<em>I do look so much older. I really haven't look at myself in a while. There where no mirrors in the spirit world and I haven't had time to breathe lately. Gosh, I look so different and I really need a hair cut.' <em>Gohan fluffed his hair. He went out to find some scissors.

'_I'm so bored.' _Lori leaned back in her chair. "Ah…How long do we have left….Ugh thirty-six hours." Lori got up. "Think I'll go to sleep." She walked over to the wall and hit a button. A bed came out. Lori lay down. '_I hate this. I wonder what King Bardock will do? Knowing him he'll make the right call. His very intelligent after all. Ah…I wonder what Goku's doing? No I don't I can't…that's way to complicated. Besides, Gohan really doesn't like the idea. I get why I mean his mother going like that. It does make since even to me. Though I never had a mother. I still get how it would hurt to loose someone you care for then have someone dismiss it.' Lori turned on her side. _

"How long have you been standing there Gohan?"

"Just a minute. What are you doing?" Gohan came in and stood next to Lori's bed.

"Leaving you alone it seems." Lori sat up.

"I need some scissors. Do you have some?"

" Yes, what do you need them for?" The saiyan girl got up and open a drawer. She pulled out some orange handle scissors.

"I need to cut my hair. It's a little to long."

"Hmm…would you want me to do it? It's hard to cut your own hair." Lori handed him the scissors.

"I guess… if you don't mind."

"No I don't. Come sit here." She walked over to the control chair. Gohan sat down.

"How short do you want it?"

"To my shoulders." Gohan looked up at Lori, who nodded.

The purple haired girl started to cut. "Lori…" Gohan looked straight ahead.

"Hmm…"

"Do you love my dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>k there we go. Finally got done with this one. Going to work on the next one now. <strong>

**Must review or else...I'll...Well i haven't figured that out yet but you better review =) Jk Please =D**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


	8. Finding  Out

**K there may be some mistakes somewhere in this one I'm too lazy to poof so sorry in advance if there is. Hope you enjoy=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

_Finding out_

Lori gasped and her eyes went big. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

Gohan glanced back at her. " I know that you two have a thing for each other that's obvious what I don't know is if it's love or not?"

"I don't think it really matters, Gohan. I'm not going to see your father again or if I do then it's only going to be in passing. I know that you're not keen on the idea. That's why I'm going back home. I was planning on staying there." Lori continued to cut Gohan's hair.

"Don't let me stand in your way. I don't like the idea much, but I wouldn't like it much with anyone and that's just because of my mom. However, my dad is going to need a lot of help with Goten and I'm not going to be the one to raise my little brother. It would be good for him to find someone that he loved and they loved him back. I don't know much about all that considering I've never liked someone like that. I'm not dumb though I know he has feelings for you." Gohan felt his heart drop a little bit.

"That may be, Gohan. I'm still not going to act on them. Love is not something I want at the moment. Your dad deserves someone better than me." Lori stopped cutting. "There you're all done."

"Thanks. I think you should let him have some say in that, but you still haven't answered me do you love him?" Gohan got down.

* * *

><p>Goku took Goten in his room. He found the dippers that Bulma had sent with Gohan. Though it had taken him three tries he had managed to get the baby changed. After that he feed Goten, but he had to call Bulma though she hadn't been at home her mother had told him what to do. Then he gave him a bath and rocked him to sleep.<p>

"There…" Goku laid the little baby in the crib that Gohan had made for him. "Hmm…your big brother did a good job on this." He looked the crib over.

Goku went in the living room and sat on the sofa. '_Hmm…so quite.' _Goku laid back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So, this is it?" Bulma walked over to the broken time space ship.<p>

"Yeah, what's left of it." Trunks looked at the all but destroyed ship.

"Hmm….I'm not sure what I can do really there doesn't seem to be much to work with here. I'll look it over but I'm going to need help. Like more than a little bit. Gosh, you mean I made this thing all by myself?"

"Yeah more or less. I would bring you things or Gohan would. It took you almost six years to build it and find how to make it work." Trunks picked up a piece of it off the ground.

"Well let's go in if I made it I would have the blue prints on or in it some where. If I knew you where coming and I knew I'd be here there got to be some clues."

"Yeah you said you'd say that so I'm guessing that you did." Trunks followed her in.

Bulma looked around the control room. "Gezz are there any lights?"

"Oh hang on." There was a clicking sound and lights came on.

"Alright let's see what I can find." Bulma sat down and started the computer.

* * *

><p>Three hours later….<p>

"Alright I know what I can do now." Bulma turned around in the chair.

"Can you fix it?" Trunks walked over.

"No…but I can build a new one now. There's no way to possibly fix this one. Though I can use parts of it to make a new one. I'm just waiting on the disk to finish copying the blueprints. The way this thing is put together is really remarkable, but I can do it." Bulma stood up.

"How long will it take?"

"Oh about….six months maybe longer." Bulma looked back as a blue disk came out of the hard-drive.

" Hmm…well that's fine then. I'll help if I can."

"Yeah I'll be taking you up on that offer. You being the only one that was around when this thing was built I'll be needing your help. For now we need to get back to Capsule Corp. so I can get to work on this."

" Right and I need to go see Piccolo. I'll be back by your place by tonight." Trunks and Bulma went outside.

"It is night. Why don't you just come back with me. Knowing Piccolo he's probably at Kami's lookout."

"I guess I could I am sort of tired." Trunks got in the blue haired girl's fling car and they took off toward her home.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to answer that, Gohan." Lori got a broom and started cleaning up the hair.<p>

"Why not you ether do or you don't." Gohan said impatiently.

" I don't know what to tell you. I do care for him in many ways. I have feelings for him and there is a strong connection there, but I don't know if it's love. I think I could fall in love with him if I gave him a chance. However I'm not going too. There's too many problems there to count and I don't want to just jump into something before I resolve feeling that I have that are still lingering. He should do the same. I think he's in the same place as me and I don't think we should try and be together before we both heal. Do you understand?" Lori looked at Gohan.

"Yes I get it. Though I want you to promise me one thing." Gohan took Lori's hand. This startled her so much she jumped.

"What?" She looked at his hand that was holding her wondering what he was up to.

"That you will go back to earth when you've got over what ever it is you need to re-solve." Gohan looked the saiyan girl dead in the eye.

"Hmm….fine…but why are you so intent on your dad and me being together?"

" I guess I can see what he sees in you." Gohan let go of her hand and walked out of the room. " I'm going to sleep."

Lori looked at her hand. _'What he sees in me…' _The time remaining to reach planet Vegeta was twenty-three hours forty minutes…

* * *

><p><strong>K the next one will have some time laps but i will do a summary on what happens. <strong>

**Review please no little funny saying today in a hurry..=)**

**Thanks for reading..=)**


	9. All To Obvious

**I liked this one it's a good filler chapter…so hope you enjoy =D**

**Chapter 9 **

_All to obvious_

The lookout tower was always so quite. Never a noise normally, the perfect place to mediate and find your enter silence. However, when Goku had showed up with his new infant and dropped him on Mister Popo things where going from nice and peaceful to loud and hectic fast…

"Can't you make it stop!" Piccolo was covering his ears and closing his eyes, as if the wails from the little baby where going to burst his ear drums.

"I don't know how. I gave him this thing then took off the waste pants. I don't know what he wants." PoPo was holding the baby upside down and trying to examine him like he was a broken object.

"Make it stop, PoPo!" The tall green namek fell to his knees in pain. "WHERE'S GOKU!"

"His in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, He said he needed to do his training for the upcoming batttle that will happen three years from now." PoPo looked at Piccolo who was now on the side writhing in pain. "Are you even listening to me? How rude."

"I…have to find Goku!" Piccolo tried to get up, but as soon as he removed his hands, the infant's cries sent a wave of pain through his sensitive namek ears.

"Piccolo!" A man with lavender hair flew up, and landed next to the green alien that was still hurtled over in pain. "What?" He saw PoPo with Goten. The infant was still upside down hanging by one leg as PoPo tried to observer him. "Hmm…here let me have him." The young man came forward.

PoPo recoiled. "Do I know you?" The infant seemed to get a little quite at the sound of Trunks voice. Piccolo sprang to his feet and ran for the hyperbolic time chamber at full force.

"Not yet PoPo, but I'm a friend not a foe. What Piccolo!" The young man ran after the green namek. "I must speak with you!"

"NOT NOW!" Piccolo screamed back at him and kept going. The tall green alien reached the door to the time chamber and flung it open with all his might.

Trunks grabbed Piccolo by the arm. "No, let him train. Please, just here me out. I'll get Goten quite, and then will you talk to me?" The seriousness in the young man's face changed Piccolo's mind and he shut the door.

"Fine I'll talk to you, but make it stop I can't take that noise anymore!" Piccolo said almost sounding like he was begging.

* * *

><p>"Damnit, woman! That hurts!" Vegeta laid on the hospital bed wiggling in pain as the blue haired girl shook her head at him.<p>

"If you would just be still and take it like a man. I'd be done by now." Bulma rolled her eyes as the short saiyan writhed in pain. "Oh shut up will you!" The girl with the blue hair cleaned the wound a little harder than before and faster. "If you had just stayed in bed like I told you to your stitches wouldn't be infected right now and you wouldn't have had to have them reopened and redone. This is your fault so…STOP COMPLAINING!" Bulma slapped the former prince on the head.

"You're the only woman I've ever met that made me want to kill them!" Vegeta roared and sat up a bit.

"LAY DOWN IDIOT!" Bulma pushed his shoulders back onto the bed. Vegeta grabbed her wrists. "What are you doing?"

"I…" The former saiyan prince lost his train of thought at his eyes met the pretty blue haired scientist. They both felt the passion in that moment that they both had been experiencing. It was when there eyes locked, that all the words of hatred faded and there was nothing but a desired for one another.

Vegeta looked away quickly sensing his emotions coming to the surface. "Just stop I won't be taken care of by a human woman. These will heal when they heal just let me be!" The short saiyan turned away from her.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! LOOK GOKU TOLD ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! NOW TURN OVER!" Bulma tugged on his side not realizing that he had burses and cuts there as well.

Vegeta turned over and grabbed her hands. There again were the feelings of lust. "GET OUT!" The former prince threw the girl to the ground. She hit hard on the cement floor.

"WHY YOU!" Bulma got up slowly rubbing her butt. "THAT HURT!" She hit him on his head once more and then stormed out.

Vegeta rolled over and looked out the small window. '_How can that woman make me so infuriated but at the same time I want her. She must have some kind of power over males.' _The prince shrugged. '_Ether way she will not get to me I am the prince of all saiyans and will not be fooled by a human girl.'_

Bulma went into the kitchen her butt still acing from being thrown on the ground. '_How dare he do that! When all I was trying to do was help him! He's so unappreciative and rude! I don't get why I have any consideration for him. Yet….' The blue haired beauty looked up from her dishes. _'_Could I really be starting to like him? No!' _She shook her head and laughed to herself a bit. '_No so not ever going to happen. I need to forget about that. He's such an asshole. I could never be with someone like that…Could I?' _

* * *

><p>Gohan laid on he's small bed on the spaceship and looked up at the roof. '<em>I wonder if I'll be let back in the waterfall. I don't even know if they will even listen to me, but I have to try I guess. I hope they do. I really need the training.' <em>The thirteen year old boy rolled over. '_I wonder how dad's doing with Goten.' _He laughed at the though of his father changing a dipper and trying to feed a bottle to an infant. '_He has to figure it out though. I hope Goten is alright.' _

The door opened and a tall saiyan girl with purple hair walked in. "Hey do you want to eat? I made us something if you're hungry."

"Yeah I can eat." Gohan sat up at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten in a while so it would be good.

"We will be landing in an hour so I thought it would be best if we ate first. It's right in there." Lori pointed to a room that held a table and three chairs with a mound of food settled on top of it.

"Wow, you did all this?" The saiyan boy sat in one of the three chairs.

"Yeah, well sort of, I just put it in the hydrator and it did the rest." She sat across from him and picked up her napkin. Her manners impressed Gohan she almost had him bet when it came to table etiquette.

"So, have you talked to my grand-dad?" Gohan asked honestly wondering since he had been wanting to know for awhile now if Bordock was doing ok as the new king.

"No, I talked to your uncle Radditz. He told me that it was fine to make a landing in an hour but as for now they where having too many ships coming in from earth." Lori picked up her spoon and began to eat her soup in tiny intervals.

"So, reconstruction has started then?" Gohan ate some bread.

"Yes, the humans have not yet completed there space craft so king Bordock has been deploying our ships to retrieve small amounts of workers." Lori continued to eat slowly.

"Oh…" Gohan looked down. He had missed the planet since he had left. He didn't know why but it was like he had left something there that worried him. "Lori are you glad to be going home?"

"I guess so. There's not much for me there. I really hadn't wanted to come back here. I was thinking after I land and you go, I may just leave and travel space for awhile. Get my head all straight." Lori never met Gohan's glaze as she talked. Though he seemed to be staring at her intently.

"You should go back to earth. You know that's what you really want to do. You want to go and find out what my dad's up to." Gohan smirked at himself. Lori's feelings where written all over her face and he could see all that she wanted. It was not hard for him to read people now. Though, his feelings he could keep well out of sight from anyone.

The saiyan girl almost choked on her soup as the boy said what she thought, she had covered up well. "Gohan I…." What could she say to that? Even if it was the truth, how could she just come out and say, 'yes I will, have fun training now.' No that wouldn't be a good idea; was she that obvious? Where her emotions showing that much? "I don't know if that would be a good idea, Gohan." Lori took a drink from her cup. Trying to wash down the soup that was still bothering her throat.

"Whatever if you say so Lori. I know that you want to go back to earth. What is it with adults and feelings? It's like you can't just do what you want and get it over with." Gohan rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the table. "I'm done."

"Alright I'll come get you when we land." Lori continued to look at her food trying to block out Gohan's words. '_What would he know his just a kid. I can't go back to earth. Kakarrot is there and I will not allow myself to fall in love. Not again.' The saiyan scout nodded her head as though she needed to agree with herself. _

"LORICENDIA!" A scruffy voice came over the radio.

"What!" Lori ran to get the radio microphone.

"You may land your ship on the east dock of the castle now all air ways are clear." The voice was softer this time and less demanding.

"Kami Radditz, you didn't have to yell at me! Fine I'll be coming in then." The saiyan girl went to the control room the make preparations for the landing.

* * *

><p><strong>And now it gets interesting…ah well going to leave you there…haha…<strong>

**Now you know what I want don't you…..just make it good….=D (Review) If you didn't already know lol =D Please let me know if I can improve this some how…any advice is welcomed ^_^**

**Thanks for reading =D**


	10. Bad News

**I like this one getting some tense moments but fun to write hope you like ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

_Bad News_

Trunks laid the small baby on a bed. The tiny Goten had his hands balled up into fists, and sucked one of his thumbs. The man with lavender hair let out a breath of relief and walked back to Piccolo and PoPo. "Alright he's sleeping now so we have a little time."

"It's asleep?" Piccolo stated sounding somewhat happy.

"Yes _he _is. Don't call him an, it, Piccolo. He saves your butt a few times in the coming future." Trunks looked, disproving at the green namek for his comment of Goten.

"Humph…I guess. Are you going to tell me who you are, now?" Piccolo looked down from where he was meditating at the young man.

"Yes but could you come down here I don't really like talking to someone when there floating." Trunks called looking up.

"Then why don't you come up here then? Ugh this is such a waste of time." Piccolo closed his eyes and shook his head.

The young man from the future rolled his eyes and flew up to the tall green alien. "Fine then, Listen I'm from the future…"

* * *

><p>After Trunks told Piccolo his entire story, both of them where sitting on the floor of the lookout. They both stared at one another. Both waiting on the other to say something, but nether of them making any indication that they where on the verge of words, a dull silence filled the air as the sun was setting. The wind blew somewhat and Mister PoPo opened one eye.<p>

"Ah Goku should be coming out soon I better go see if he has already or not." The round black shaman got up and walked to the time chamber.

This seemed to snap Piccolo out of his thought pattern. He looked after PoPo, has he bumbled off to the chamber. The redirected his gaze at the young man that sat in front of him. "So, everyone?" Piccolo asked as though Trunks should know what the rest of the question was.

"Yes." The man looked down as though he had too.

"Very well then, I'm going to the chamber. I'm really going to need to train hard this time, so I'll be there for two days. Have you told the other Z fighters?" Piccolo stood up adjusting his wrist bands.

"No, I was going there next. Are they on Roshi's island?" Trunks inquired while getting to his feet as well.

"Krillin and Yamcha I think are but Tein and Chiaotzu are always training by a waterfall in the wilderness somewhere. It shouldn't be hard to find them. Go to Kame house and ask Krillin he may be able to lead you to them."

"Right thank you Piccolo. Bye and good luck with training." Trunks took to the sky and went in the direction of Roshi's island.

Goku came up to the tall green namek. "Hey what's going on?" He asked seeing Trunks taking off.

"Not much Goku. Are you done with the chamber? I'm going in next." Piccolo said turning his head back to the saiyan man standing before him.

"Yeah I hope it was enough heading to Kame house to train with Krillin now hoping to get some good training in for the next three years." Goku took Goten from PoPo. The infant was just waking up and chewing on his small fist.

"Alright I'll join you in two days see you then. Oh and Goku you may want to find a sitter for that baby. With all the training you're going to have to be doing you'll have no time for the baby." Piccolo walked away heading to the lookout's time chamber.

"Hmm…" Goku looked down at baby Goten. "What am I going to do with you?" He took off to the Kame house trying to decide if he should stop by Bulma's or not.

* * *

><p>The spaceship landed on the red platform on planet Vegeta. Lori put out the landing gear and the ship touch the base. She lowered the door. "Ship 1908909897 landing complete" The ship's computer told the saiyan girl. She sat back in her set. 'Back<em> home…should I stay or go? I simply don't think I'm ready to go back and see Kakarrot I'm not ready…' <em>

"Are you ready, Lori?" Gohan came in the room pulling his shirt on. He was wearing the oddest thing for him. Most wouldn't even think that he would have had a white t-shirt and a pair of ragged out jeans in his wardrobe, nevertheless he was wearing just that.

"No…" Lori turned around in her chair. "I'm going after you get off. I'm not sure where yet. Be good Gohan. Hope you get the training you want."

"Right well bye then. Tell dad I said hey." Gohan ran out of the room before she could rebuttal. He stepped on the platform to planet vegeta. The large castle in front of him. '_I'm back…' _

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU SERIOUS, GOKU!" Bulma yelled at the spiky haired saiyan standing at her door with the small baby. "Look I didn't mind watching him but I have a lot of work to do with Trunks time machine and the really large space ship for planet vegeta. I really have no time to be taking care of a baby. Sorry but you'll just have to find someone else." She saw the hurt look on Goku's face. A look that she couldn't stand to see. "Look go and ask my mom she might do it for a while but you need to find someone to care for him really."<p>

"Alright Bulma I'll go ask her and thanks anyway." Goku's normal smile returned as he walked off to find the blue hair girls mother. He went into the garden where Mrs. Briefs usually was. There she was watering her roses.

"Oh Goku how wonderful to see you and with your new baby. How cute he is and he looks just like you." She was her normal cheery self.

"Yeah that's why I came to ask you if you would mind watching him for awhile." Goku looked hopeful.

"Oh I'd be happy to. When will you be coming to get him?" She said taking Goten from his father.

"In about a week I have to do some training, but I'll take a break then and come and get him is that alright?" Goku turned and started to leave.

"Yes of course. See you then." Bulma's mother waved and smelled the baby in her arm. "Oh I think you need a change don't you." She said in her baby talk voice.

* * *

><p>Bulma saw Goku fly off from her home. '<em>Ah Goku you really never stop do you.' <em>She turned and then fell back on her butt after hitting something hard that was standing right behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL, VEGETA!" She pulled herself up.

"What where you doing?" The short saiyan looked at her with his eye brow raised.

"What does it matter to you! Go back and lay down before you pull your stitches again, and I have yet another thing to do!" Bulma pointed and shook her finger to the room in the back.

"Is that an order?" The saiyan man sounded very unusually calm. He would have normally yelled some rude comment back or had some attitude with his statement, but he sounded very serious though, somewhat sarcastic.

"What? I…" Bulma lowered her brow. '_What is he getting at? He never does anything I tell him.' _The pretty girl with aqua hair. Then something that she had never in a million; no make that a zillion; years happened. The former prince grabbed her by both her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She could feel his breath on the base of her neck.

"What are you….?" She started to question but he interrupted her.

"What you want. Do you really think you can hide how you feel from me? I can feel it now. Why you're so high strung around me." Vegeta put his hand on her waist and kissed her neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bulma shot back quickly hoping he would let go of her.

"Sure you just keep saying that. I'll be in my room resting." The short saiyan man let go of her.

As Bulma slid to the floor her ankles spread apart. '_Did that really just happen? No, no, no…it couldn't have…could it? I…do I really feel this way….for him?' _

* * *

><p>"Gohan!" Bardock came walking up to the thirteen year old. "I didn't know you where coming back but I'm glad to see you."<p>

"Hey grandpa, I'm glad to be back as well but I'm afraid I don't have any good news. In fact it's terrible." Gohan looked up at his grand father.

"Hmm…well come in side we're just about to eat." The new king led the way into the castle.

As Gohan followed him and got to the place doors he heard Lori's ship start up and start to lift into the air. He turned back to watch it fly out of sight. He smiled and walked in the large door. The castle hadn't changed much since the last time he had been there. It was under construction though at the moment from all the damage it had received from the battle against Frieza. It was great to be back he was glad to be here it was as if he was more at home here than on earth now though he wasn't sure why.

"Gohan!"

A voice took the boy off guard he turned around to see who was calling him.

"Wow I never though I'd see you again. How are you?" It was a little saiyan girt with reddish brown hair that was his age.

"Hey Tomia, I'm fine. I see your better as well." Gohan bowed his head slightly.

"Yes those healing tanks really do the trick. It's good to see you again. King Bardock is letting me stay here for the time being until the training center gets fixed. I can't wait to get back." Tomia smiled at him.

"Really your waiting to go train then? I wonder if you could come with me then. That's what I'm here for. Though I have to go to a different place to train. You get better results from this place. If you want to come." Gohan said and felt his cheeks getting warm though didn't understand why.

"Wow really? I'd love too. Any chance to get better would be wonderful. Though, training with you would be a real plus, as well." Tomia beamed.

Gohan smiled and opened the door to the dinning room for her. She went in and he looked at her after. '_She's so cute.' _Gohan shook this thought off and went in to eat. He sat down next to Bardock. Radditz was across from him and Tomia sat beside him. There were several others at the long wooden table that he didn't know very well.

"So dig in everyone!" Bardock said as the large group of saiyan's began eating. "Now Gohan, what is the bad news?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww welp ten is done so much more to come ^_^<strong>

**REVIEW! NOW! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! *_***


	11. Who's up?

**Chapter 11**

_Who's up _

"I'm sorry Goku, but Krillin isn't here and I haven't seen Yamcha in about a month." Roshi stood on his little porch.

"Really? Where did they go I really have to train and need to spar with them?" Goku looked disappointed.

"Well, you might find Krillin in the city. He said he met a girl and wanted to take her out. Last I heard but that was three weeks ago. HEY, where are you going!" Called Roshi but Goku was already gone as soon as he had said city. "Ah that boy never listens." The old hermit went back in side his home.

The saiyan man flew to find his old friend when he came up on a young man with lavender hair. "Hey, where are you going Trunks?"

"Oh hey Goku, I was heading to Roshi's to find Krillin and Yamcha. Aren't you supposed to be training there?"

"Yeah just came from there and they aren't there going to look for Krillin in the city now. As for Yamcha I don't know where he could be." Goku scratched his head.

"Hmm…well I guess I'll just go with you then. Besides I need to get in some training as well and I may as well train with you two."

"Fine by me, come on." Goku took off with Trunks behind him.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat in her lab looking over the plans for the time machine that her future self had invented. '<em>How in the hell did I do this. The physics are completely irrational I can see how they would ever possibly work. Ugh why didn't I leave myself a note or…what…?' <em>Bulma turned the plans over. "Ah-ha!" There was a note:

Trunks,

If this thing gets broke and I'm sure it will once it comes back into the atmosphere it is simple to make a new one just take the engine and turn the circle knob on the back and it will reset. If the engine is destroyed as well then Trunks I don't think you will be able to come back. Unless my past self can figure out the logic in the plans, but don't count on it. It took me ten years to decide on what would work, even with the plans it would still take at least five to get it just right. So, I hope you're ready for this darling.

Love you, Mom

'_Mom?' _Bulma looked up from her desk as she read the last word on the paper. "Why would I call myself _mom_? Unless…Kami! Could I be…no I couldn't….but with whom?" Bulma took a deep breath and sat down. '_I can handle this. I'm not supposed to know right. So I'll just pretend I don't and let things happen like they should and just go with whatever happens will happen. Cause if I don't then Trunks won't ever be born and that has to happen. So I don't know.' _Bulma nodded as though to agree with herself. Then looked back at the plans.

"What are you yelling about woman?" The saiyan man stood in the door way drying his hair with a towel.

"What?" Bulma turned to see he was half naked with only a towel wrapped around his bottom half and it looked like it was about to fall. "Put on some clothes then come back. If you want to speck to me."

"Humph like you've never thought of me naked before. I'd think you would enjoy the sight." He smirked to himself, so sure that he was right.

"What do you think your Kami's gift to women or something? Get out!" Bulma grabbed a paper wait and threw it at him. He of course moved.

"Hmm…be careful or you'll mess these pretty stitches up." Vegeta ran his hand over his wound that was on his chiseled abs.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" She screamed flinging anything she could grab hold of. He got the hint at last and left. The blue haired woman sat back down with a sigh of relief. '_Though he is right. I have thought about it.' _She shook her head. _'No way in hell too much of an asshole…still nice body…' _Bulma smiled and went back to working.

* * *

><p>Gohan went to his corridors in the place. He had told King Bardock, all that was going to happen. After, the king had granted his request to go back to the waterfall and try to train. As he, was going to prepare some kind of plan, how to stop his planet from possibly getting blown to smatterings, again. However, his thirteen year old grandson was more worried about sleeping.<p>

The boy let out a sigh of relief. Soft bed and full stomach, what else could a boy want but that. '_So glad I came back here. I was right I am more at home here now…I wonder why?' _He turned over to his side. '_Maybe cause I spent so much time here. Though really it was only three month. I feel like I grew up here. Hmm…' _

There came a knock on the door. '_Man just got comfortable.' _Gohan sat up. "Who is it?" The saiyan boy reached up above his head to stretch.

"Hmm…Tomia…" A small quite girl's voice came from outside the door.

"Oh come in." Gohan called surprised that it was her.

The door opened and the saiyan girl stepped in. "I brought you a little something." She had a plate in her hand. "You left without desert so I was bringing you this cake. Hope you like it." The smile on her face was sweet, so unlike most of the saiyan's on vegeta.

"Oh thank you Tomia. I really was just so tired I forgot plus I have to go and start my training tomorrow." Gohan got up to get the plate just as he did the girl walking toward him tripped. Gohan in a flash caught her and the plate holding the cake.

"Whoa you're fast." Tomia looked up into his eyes. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked away quickly. "Hum anyway I better get going. Good luck with your training tomorrow." She stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Wait didn't you want some. I mean there's enough here for both of us." Gohan looked at the dish.

"Oh well yes I just…" Tomia looked over her shoulder. She could feel the blush coming back.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Gohan wasn't sure if she was or not. Why was she acting so weird?

"I was wondering if I could come and train with you like we had talked about." Tomia turned back to him.

"It's fine with me, but you'll have to ask my grandpa's permission." Gohan sat back on his soft bed and laid the plate down.

"I did and he said to ask you." Tomia looked down. Still the redness wouldn't go from her pale face.

"Hmm…well looks like you're going with me tomorrow then. Come on help me eat this. We both are going to need to get to sleep if we're going to head out in the morning." Gohan motioned her to come and sit beside him.

* * *

><p>Goku and Trunks had found Krillin. He was at his new apartment which was strange to Goku, but Krillin had told him that he wanted to have his own place since his new girlfriend was one that he was really serious about. The three of them had went to the small one room apartment and Trunks took the liberty of telling Krillin what was going to happen.<p>

"Wow, man that's insane." Krillin let out a breath. "So I just we need to start training. Have you noticed once you bet one thing another comes up, Goku. It's like this stuff follows you."

"Yes I know Krillin but what can I do but try to bet it." Goku drank his tea and looked at the leaves in the bottom.

"Yeah I here you. I just wonder what I can do. I don't think I'll be much help in this. It's way out of my league here." Krillin finished putting up his groceries.

"I know but you can help me grow stronger and there's no point in just sitting around not doing anything." Goku looked up at his old friend with a smile.

"Hmm…true man Goku, alright I'm in go find Yamcha. He's at the baseball field hitting balls. Been there for awhile now. Like everyday for a month…guys lost it I think." Krillin chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>K update thanks so much to Ariel for your review it made me laugh and want to get this one done and out so thank you very much =) <strong>

**I'll have the next one soon thanks for reading =)**


	12. The Missing

**K sorry guys for the long a waited update but i've been away for a bit. This chapter is a bit different from the others trying a new writing style tell me if you like it or would want me to do my regular writing. Anyways hope you enjoy =)**

**Chapter 12**

_The Missing_

The waterfall was just as he had remembered, the same little pool of water, with the moss covered rocks surrounding the bank. Would they let him re-enter that world? A gust of wind blew through his long raven hair making a whistling sound. The teenager looked up and took in a deep breath.

"Gohan, are you alright?" The reddish brunette looked at the boy next to her.

He opened his eyes and looked at the girl, "Yes I'm fine Tomia. Listen you wait here if I'm not back in two minutes come in after me."

She nodded to him. Gohan gave a small grin to her and stepped in the water. It was cold, as it had been before. He recalled the first time he had stepped into it with his father and his new grandpa that was now king. Strange to think that it hadn't been long ago in this time, but for the teenage boy now crossing the pool of water, it seemed a lifetime ago. He reach the falls and peered into them. Determination filled his mind, as the saiyan boy stepped into the water fall and felt it swallow him just as it had so long ago.

This time, however, instead of light hitting his face a darkness fill the room. Gohan couldn't make out anything not even his on hand in front of his face, "Hello…" he called out hoping for an answer. Hoping that the spirits would here him out and allow him to continue his training here in this realm.

"Is that you, Gohan?" A tiny squeak of a voice sounded.

He jumped not expecting the voice of his old companion to answer him, "Bitty, is that you? Why is it so dark in here?"

"There all gone." Bitty answered sadly.

"Gone! How can they be gone!" A bit of Gohan didn't believe what he had heard. There's no way Alasdair and the others could have just gone. That wasn't possible. Was it?

"Yes there all gone now. After you came here the last time something happen. I still don't know what happened but they all just ceased to be. It was as though they never where. I came back here and can't seem get out. I'm not sure if you can leave now ether," a small pink light appeared in front of Gohan as the little creature looked up at him.

"You glow in the dark? I don't think I'll be stuck here for long; we'll figure out something," still trying to sound positive, Gohan sat down on his knees, "they have to come back some time. I just wonder why they left."

" I can't say, all I know is after you left the last time we where all supposed to come back here, but only I did, they where all gone. There's been nothing but this everlasting darkness ever since then," the tiny creature sighed a bit and looked down.

"Aw cheer up Bitty. I'll figure out how to get out of here I already have a plan. How long is two minutes on the outside compared to in here?" Gohan stood up.

"See that's just the thing, with the spirits gone there's no way in telling. We could be in here for hundreds of years and only a minute pass on the outside. There's no one to control it," Bitty saw Gohan's eyes get big.

"Well then, I guess I'll try to blast it open," Gohan shrugged and started to power up.

"Oh dear," Bitty covered her bunny like ears and got in between the boy's feet.

"HAAAAAAAA!" The blast was huge. It was quite impressive, but did nothing. The darkness just swallowed it up, "what the?" Gohan looked at Bitty confused.

"Hmm…I don't know what to tell you. There's just no end to this. I've been wondering forever in here trying to find something, anything. Still there's never anything but this pitch black nothingness."

"How have you not lost your mind, Bitty? It must have felt like ages in here," Gohan sat back down trying to think of some other way to get out than violence.

"It hasn't been easy. I really don't know how long it has been, but I know that it has been a very long time indeed," the little creature looked around, "and still I haven't been able the find any trace of what could have happened."

"Strange, I can't see why they would have just up and disappeared. It doesn't seem very likely. Do you think something, or maybe, someone did something to them when they where coming back here?" Gohan glaced at Bitty.

"Maybe, but I can't think of how that could have happened considering how powerful they are. How could someone or thing do anything to them?" The little pink creature crumpled her face.

"I don't know Bitty, but we better figure out something cause lets face it I'm not going to be able to wait hundreds of years for them to show back up," Gohan giggled, which seemed a bit inappropriate at the moment.

* * *

><p>Tomia waited on the edge of the pool of water. The boy had just went inside the waterfall. The saiyan girl gasped. <em>What is he doing? I can't see him anymore how did he just disappear like that. <em>She started to go in after him. _No he said to wait. Has it been two minutes yet? _Time seemed to be standing still the wind was blowing slower and softer than before. It felted like ice on her tan sink, she rubbed her bare arm. _Surely it has been two minutes now? _Tomia looked at the falls hitting the mossy rocks. The sound was tranquil, peaceful, and yet, harsh. She wasn't sure if it was a sound she could get used to, the rush of water breaking its self on the rock.

The auburn haired teen put a foot in the water. It hadn't been more then a few seconds since Gohan had went behind the falls. _I don't care. He'll get over it I can't wait anymore. I need to know if he's alright. _She reached the falls and looked in. Did she really want to go in there? What if she couldn't get back?

* * *

><p>The blue and green planet sat there turning slowly. Just as it had for thousands of years from this distant it looked so still. He was there on that planet called earth. Training now for the upcoming doom that always seemed to be coming. The spaceship sat staring at the planet as though it was debating on whether or not to go any father. It had been there a while now, a whole day in fact, and hadn't moved. Just sitting waiting on an answer.<p>

The saiyan girl sitting on at the control panel had also been gazing at this planet a long with her ship. _I should just go. Why can't I just leave? _Her thoughts racing and never coming to a decision. _if I go back to him now I know what will happen. Goku doesn't need me as a distraction. So why can't I just leave here and not look back. _Lori shook her head. Never had a man confused her so, but he wasn't like any man. He was a hero. In every bit of him was good and pure.

_How could I ever be a part of that? I'm not anything like him. I run when faced with a challenge. I take the easy way out of everything. The only time I ever didn't was when it involved him. He made me be brave. _The girl let out a long breath of air and glanced back at the blue and green planet. _What to do? Should I go back or not? Is there any point? _The engines of the quite ship started.

* * *

><p>"Gosh Goku, are you distracted or what?" Krillin said after once again hitting his oldest friend on the jaw which never seemed to happen.<p>

"Yeah I guess I am," Goku sat down on the bench, " I just haven't been able to think straight. Even when I was in the hyperbolic time chamber on the look out my mind keeps going to other things and it's strange for me. I'm going to call it a day guys need to clear my head."

"Right we'll be here for a few more hours if you want to come back," Trunks said, as the tall spiky haired man stood up.

"Alright but I probably won't be back today," Goku smiled and left the gym throwing a white towel over his shoulders.

He stepped outside to the almost empty parking lot. The saiyan man looked up to the sky. _I wonder what she's doing right now?_

* * *

><p><strong>I know cliffy right but i will try and get the next one up as soon as i can promise and as alway thanks for reading =)<strong>


	13. Blinding Light

**Chapter 13**

_Blinding Light_

Genius, intelligent, gifted all these words have been used in describing Ms. Bulma Briefs however the blue haired vixen didn't feel much like a sharp scientist at the moment. In fact she was mentally exhausted in trying to solve something she apparently had already done but just not in this time period.

"AH! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO FEASIBLE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THIS!" Bulma threw bits of paper work recovered from the time ships crash at the skinny boy with lavender hair.

"I mean you can't figure out anything? You build the thing after all," Trunks looked down to see a piece of paper with his mother's handwriting on it. Bugging his eyes out; he grabbed it up quickly.

"OH I'VE SEEN IT AND DON'T BOTHER THE ENGINE IS DESTROYED COMPLETELY BURNT TO A CRISP AND JAMMED!" Bulma blew her breath. _Mom…could he really be? _She looked back at the boy standing in her doorway, "Trunks…"

He looked up from the paper, "Yes."

"Are you my-"

"WOMAN! WHERE ARE YOU? THAT GRAVITY CAMBER NEEDS FIXING AGAIN!"

The beautiful genius stood up in a huff, "YOU NEED TO BE RESTING YOU BUFFOON! I'M NOT FIXING IT TILL YOUR WOUNDS HEAL!"

Trunks sighed," Bulma I know you're doing our best and I'm glad you're trying so hard. I know you'll get it sooner or later. Just take a break I'm not in a big hurry to be back in my own time. Just get to it when you can. I'm off to train more with Goku and Krillin. Call me if you need me."

"Right," Bulma let out a long breath, "just one thing before you go. I have to know if your-"

"MY INJURIES ARE OF NO CONCERN OF YOURS WOMAN! NOW GET IN HERE AND FIX THIS THING!"

"I swear that intolerable low life…." Bulma walked down the hallway mumbling curses.

Trunks giggled to him self. _So strange that I even exist listening to them._ He sneaked to the front door and let himself out.

* * *

><p>The wind rolled the grass on the large green meadow. The smell of wild flowers felled the air. Goku sat picking clovers one of Chi Chi's favorites. <em>I do miss you Chi and I feel bad for having feelings for Lori. Would you forgive me for that? It has been a long time for me since you passed. I just hope that Gohan will one day come to peace with it. <em>Goku looked at to clouds and lay back in the soft tall grass.

Just as he closed his eyes something blocked out the sun and a huge roaring sound came from above. The spiky haired saiyan opened his eyes wide and shot up into the air just before a larger ship crushed the earth that he'd just been laying on.

"What in Kami's name!" Goku exclaimed.

The spacecraft opened its door and a slender tall saiyan girl stepped out, "Now to find him." She looked at her scanner.

"LORI!" Goku yelled as he whipped down to land right in front of her frightening her so much she lost her balance causing her to fall back on her butt.

"GOKU! What are you doing here?" She said in an irritated tone pushing her self back up.

"I was enjoying the sun and the grass. That is till you tried to land your ship on me," Goku laughed.

"Sorry I didn't realize you'd be here it looked big enough and close to your home so that's why I picked here to land." She looked down embarrassed.

"I see; so why you back so soon? Did my dad have a message for me or anything?" Goku questioned wondering how his father had taken the news of the upcoming doom.

"Well Gohan was the one to tell him. I couldn't seem to want to stay… once I got there… and I well… I just couldn't stop thinking… of you." She blushed.

"Really? I haven't been able to not think of you ether. Even when training and that's strange because I usually can block out everything when I'm training," Goku saw the face Lori was making as though she wished she had never said what came out her mouth, "kind of strange really, never happened before. Are you alright?"

All the color had drain from Lori's face and she was now looking down shaking her head, "I can't do this. I'm sorry Goku, but I don't want to be in love."

"In love?"

* * *

><p>Tomia placed her hand into the water fall. To her surprise it was warm unlike the rest of the water that she was standing in, "here goes nothing," the reddish brunette girl closed her eyes, took in a large breathe as she walked forward into the falls.<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"<p>

"I really don't think that is going to work Gohan!" Bitty said holding her bunny like ears and closing her big pink eyes.

"I know but what else can I do; there's nothing; and we have been walking for days now. I don't understand what happened? How could the spirits have just disappeared?" Gohan sat down and held his head, "None of it makes since!"

"The only thing I do know is that when I was sent back her after you where sent back there was some kind of…well I guess explosion cause I was shot back here from the other realm."

"Other realm?" Gohan looked at his little friend.

"Yes the realm that all saiyans pass through right before they die. Most just shoot right pass it without even noticing it. Unless something stops them to send them back. This is what happened to you." The little creature blinked her big eyes.

"Hmm…so I wonder what could have stopped them from coming back?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~~~~~SSSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~~~~SSSSSSSSS~~~~~~~SSSSSSS

Gohan jumped up and went into a defiance stance, "what was that?"

"I…I don't know that's the first time I've heard that," Bitty got behind Gohan.

The thirteen year old boy perked his ears to try and hear the hissing noise again.

SSSSSSS~~~~~SSSSSS~~SSSSSS~~~SSSSSSSSS~~~~~SSSSSSSSSS~~~~~~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"OVER THERE!" Gohan raced in the direction of the sound, "I see a light. Come on Bitty it might be a way out!"

"NO GOHAN STOP! IT'S A…"

The saiyan boy slid to a stop, "a what?" Gohan looked behind him. The little pink creature had vanished, "Bitty! Bitty! Where did you go!"

…..

"What who's there? Show you're self! What did you do with Bitty!" Just as the thirteen year old boy said this a blinding light consumed him and nothing but the darkness remained in the room behind the waterfall…

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad took me forever to write it but i'm rusty considering i haven't wrote in like two months ugh anyway hope you all like it =D <strong>


	14. Finding Answer

**Chapter 14**

_Finding Answers_

The tiny girl walked in the blackness, "Goku?" She looked around to see nothing," hello?" Darkness seemed to surround her. Cold was she cold there was no way of telling, but the reddish brunet shivered, "where are you, Gohan?"

She wonder for what seemed like forever. There was no end. _Where am I? This has to be a dream; doesn't it? _

Still, quite, shadow…but still Tomia walked in a straight line hoping to find the boy that was consumed by the light…

* * *

><p>"Yes in love I don't want to hurt anymore. After Vegeta….I just don't want heartache. Do you understand?" The sayin girl said. However the man standing before her still had a look of puzzlement branded on his face.<p>

"I think I do, but Lori do you know what it is to be in love? I've been thinking about it and wondering how you know when you are. Manly because of Chi I did care a lot about her." Goku looked down in shame.

"Yes I do know. It's when you can't breathe around someone. It's when every thought ends with them and begins with them as well. When there's no one else you want to see but them. How can you not know if your in love or not." Lori half way smiled but quickly stopped herself seeing that Goku had a tearful look on his usually happy face.

"Something Krillin asked after Chi pasted was if I was in love with her or not. I didn't know how to answer I still don't. She made me happy and I wanted her to be happy but…."

"Then that's all that matters Goku. In a relationship it's all about if the two people make each other happy. That's the whole reason for being with one another. The rest should just fall into place. I believe you loved Chi with all your heart and she did you. Don't worry so much." Lori touched his cheek.

"But I feel guilty. The feelings I have for you…are they wrong to have?" Goku looked down to the blades of grass.

"Wrong? No I don't believe love is ever wrong. It just has bad timing." Lori stated in a tone of sorrow.

The two stood in silence, looking to the grass for some kind of answer. Nether one looking directly at the other but both only had one question. However the pair of sayins would never ask it nor talk about it ever again.

"So…" Lori broke the stillness in the air between Goku and herself, and that one little word seemed to shatter glass in that moment.

Goku nodded…Lori nodded….

* * *

><p>"So do you think you made the right choice in coming back? I mean you may have really missed up the way things where supposed to happen." Krillin sat holding the cold bottled beverage in his hand.<p>

"I know, but hopefully those two will get together anyway. I mean from the way Lori talks she was really in love with Goku and he was with her so maybe they will. Of course their love was what Saurian used to kill Goku. I don't know maybe if they don't get together then she can't use it against them." Trunks took a swig of his drink.

"Maybe…" the bald man looked at Trunks, "so…what is this new villain like? I want to get more info about her maybe something we could use to defeat her."

"There's not much to tell in the way of a weakness, if that's what you mean. All I can tell you is what she does and how. Frankly we have no idea how to get close enough to her to find a flaw. She has so many guards plus Airentin." Trunks sighed and stared into his bottle as a bubble floated to the top of the liquid inside.

"What's an Airentin?" Krillin gulped not really wanting to know the answer.

"Her right hand man and executioner. She's not one to get her hands dirty." With that Trunks finished his coke.

* * *

><p><em>So if I switch these two and put that equation over here. <em>The blue haired woman bit her bottom lip, "YES! It will work. Ha ha ha! Genus!" _ Of course that was never doubted. _Smiling Bulma stood with her blueprint.

She ran down the hall, out the front doors to the street. "Now to Capsule Corp. to get this thing built." She said throwing down a small pill on the pavement. A blue sports car now sat there and Ms. Briefs had now time to lose.

"WOMAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU STILL HAVE TO FIX THAT GRAVITY CHAMBER!" Vegeta ran out after her.

"No time have to get these over to the office so they can build the time machine, bye!" Smiling Bulma hit the gas and rushed off.

* * *

><p>In some distant galaxy a transmission was coming through to a ship that was still searching. "My lady we have found the ninth one. We will bring it to you shortly."<p>

…..

"Very well madam." The screen blackened.

…

A tall figure that was cloaked in red stood. It hit a blue button on the panel which made a door open.

….

A boy was thrown into the room. He landed on his face, "ugh….where am I"

…..

The boy rolled over, "what…." he grasped his head.

…..

The young boy got to his feet and looked at the tall hooded creature that now was facing him.

….

* * *

><p><strong>K hope ya'll like this one hope to finish soon =D <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Who, When, and Where

**Ah feels so good to be posting this long awaited chapter and really sorry for the gap I have had no internet for a very long time :-(**

**Anyway hope you all like this new installment.**

**Thanks for reading...:-)**

**Chapter 15**

_Who, When, and Where_

Goku stood as the ship took off kicking up dirt. He gazed at it until it had left earth and him. _Maybe one day. _A small smile crossed his face and his took off back to where Krillin and Trunks had been training.

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining, birds where singing; yet there was something unsettling in Goku's stomach. It wasn't good whatever it was. _Gohan? I wonder how he's doing. Strange I have a feeling that he's in some trouble. _The tall man with messy black hair landed.

"Hey! Goku's back!" Krillin got up to greet his long time friend, "gee what's the matter buddy?"

"I don't know just have this bad feeling in the pit of my jut. I'm worried about Gohan." Goku place a hand on his chin.

"He's supposed to be training on Vegeta, right? Sure he's fine." The short bald man smiled.

Goku let out a breath, "I hope so…"

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!? I WORKED ON THIS FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT! IT HAS TO WORK!" A furious blue haired girl screamed.<p>

"B-ut M-ms.B-Breifs it j-just isn't possible…." Said a small man that was wearing a tool belt and a hard hat.

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MY SELF!? JUST GIVE ME THAT YOU SHORT IDIOT!" Bulma ripped off the tool belt and swiped the yellow hard hat from the little man, _"_All right morons do what I say and maybe you won't get killed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hhhhooowww dddiiiidddd yyyooouuu gggeeetttt hhheerrreeee…<strong>_

"I-I don't know….ugh my head." The boy tightly clenched he's eyes together.

_**Tttttaaallllkkkk!….**_

"Ouch! Oh I can't take in get out!" The boy grasped his hair and began pulling it out.

"Hum…madam if I may…" A small voice came from a dark corner, "he may not be able to handle telepathic questioning."

_**Hhhuuummmm…..vvvvvveeeerrrryyyyy wwwweeeelllll….**_

A very tiny alien approached the boy, "now listen we need to know where you came from and how you got on this ship, boy."

"I-I don't remember! All I can see is a big bright light before that is just darkness! I already told you!" The boy began to sob.

"Well, hum…..oh if that is what you wish madam. Guards take this boy to a mendacious quarter. If he's lying he'll be disintegrated if not then we have a problem. Are you sure you don't know, boy?" The gray little alien questioned once more.

"I'm sure…." The boy said he's head pounding.

* * *

><p>Tomia wondered still in the darkness. <em>Gohan where are you? <em>The reddish brunette sat down. _I give up. There's nothing here and no way out. I guess I'll just sit here till I die. _She let out a long breath of air. As she did something sparkled in the black air, "what the hell," she blew out more breath. The glittery line shined once more. _Really?_ Tomia raised her eyebrow, took a deep breath and blew. There was a path of glitter in the black nothingness. _Well better than nothing I suppose. _The young sayin girl followed the shinny glitter path just to see where I would lead her.

* * *

><p>"Shire, what shall we do with this dead thing?" A guard asked.<p>

…

"Madam?" The guard persisted holding up the tiny pink creature.

…

"My lady, what-"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT THING! THROW IT OFF THE SHIP IF IT IS DEAD!" A man in blue armor screamed at the guard.

"_~~~it is fine Airentin~~~ let me see it~~~~" _The air seemed to vibrate as the red cloaked woman spoke. As though the air had forgotten that voice existed.

"Y-Yes my lady," the guard bowed and presented the tiny pink creature.

…

"Very well, I will take it to your room, madam," the guard bowed and exited the room.

"I don't understand. Why do you want that thing?" Airentin ask standing up from his chair and walking over to the large window where his mistress stood.

"_~~~~it is quite simple~~~~that thing isn't what it seems to be~~~so much more to it~~~" _

"You always amaze me with your insight. Very well, what about the boy. Guards say he's not lying after all."

"_~~I am not to sure on him~~~which peeks my interest~~~there isn't many that I can't read~~~~he seemed like a wall~~~~~that may have been why~~~~he couldn't bare me speaking with him~~~~"_

"Yes…..perhaps. Why are you talking? You never do. Is there something wrong?" Airentin looked over with a worried expression.

"_~~~~~No~~~~I'm just~~~~feeling a little drained is all~~~~I'll retire~~~~wake me when the ninth ball gets here~~~~" _the red cloaked figure move across the room with no effort.

"Yes, Saurian. Sleep well…."

* * *

><p>Piccolo emerged from the time chamber.<p>

"Piccolo? What is wrong you haven't been in even a whole day yet?" Mister Po Po asked surprised to see the tall green man so soon.

"Gohan where is he?" Piccolo demeaned glaring down at Po Po.

"I am not really sure. You might want to try to sense him." Po Po said and walked away some what casually.

Piccolo lowered his brow and shut his eyes. "I his not anywhere."

"Not anywhere now that cant be true everyone is somewhere." Po Po said as the tall green namek took to the sky above.

_I have to find Goku surely he will know==== _But Piccolo's thoughts where interrupted when a big orange blur zoomed pasted his head. He gasped in a surprised tone. "Goku!? W-what are you….why are you….ugh where's Gohan?"

"Oh," Goku stopped, "that's what I was coming to ask you. I couldn't pick up on him even on Vegeta. Thought you may know."

"NO! If you don't then how would I." Piccolo clenched his fists.

"True…well guess we better be going to Vegeta that was the last place he was." Goku said as he turned and spend off in the direction of Bulma's house.


End file.
